Tinkaa
Tinkaa Brightflurry is an Alliance-affiliated Gnomish Death Knight, originally from an unknown location in Dun Morogh. She is bubbly, bright and generally cheerful and friendly to anyone she meets--until they prove themselves to be an enemy, in which case she showcases her training with the Ebon Blade the best way she knows how. Up close and personal. At A Glance Tink is average height for her race, a healthy weight, with bright rosy skin and a large grin nearly always plastered to her face. Bright bubblegum hair sets her apart in most crowds, and if it weren't for her bright blue lichfire eyes, you wouldn't even be able to tell she was dead. Indeed, she isn't pale, her eyes aren't sunken, she even smells pleasant, like a light cinnamon sugar. Her armor is Saronite, given to her in service to the Ebon Blade. She prefers a loose fitting red and gray set that allows her greater range of motion to the heavy set that is standard issue for the Blade. On her back rests Helblaine, a hefty polearm (for her size). The Saronite blade seems to shift and undulate with a dark red liquid, even as the edges of the weapon exude a bone chilling frost from the Ice Fury bound within it. Aside from her armor and weapons, she has a few pouches on her waist containing hard candy of various flavors, a small carving knife, and one of her many notebooks. She can often be found doodling or practicing her calligraphy in said notebook, possessing a backlog of hundreds kept in storage. General History Born in a hidden laboratory deep in the mountains of Dun Morough, Tinkaa Berryfizz grew up incredibly sheltered. Her only companions were her parents, both often busy working on various experiments, particularly a special, glowing liquid that they insisted Tinkaa drink every day. She did so, being a prime example of a good daughter. As she grew, she began to notice that she had stopped maturing right around 25 years or so, but her parents assured her that it was normal for Gnomes. Naive and with no other people in her life, Tink grew up believing that her people must be extremely long lived. After all, her parents were over 300, or so they claimed, so it seemed only natural that Tink would one day reach that age as well. It was only on the day of her 150th birthday that Tink finally worked up the courage to ask her parents to leave the lab--to which, surprisingly, the agreed. Rather, her mother agreed and her father begrudgingly accepted. Out and about in the world for the first time, Tinkaa wandered from place to place, never really meeting anyone due to crippling shyness (after all, she hadn't spoken to anyone besides her parents, ever), but was content to do so, ever intrigued by basically everything around her. It wouldn't be several more years before she finally worked up the courage to actively engage people, but when she did, she found she couldn't stop. Endlessly friendly and optimistic, Tinkaa made friends easily as she wandered from town to town, chatting and helping people where she could. Unfortunately, she chose a very poor time to wander through the Eastern Plaguelands, coming across a battle between the Scarlet Crusade and the Scourge. She hid under an overturned wagon for what seemed like days before she was discovered, torn in half by an abominations gut hook. That would be the last memory she had of her mortal life. When she finally came back to reality, she was a thrall of the Lich King. Bright pink eyes burned with lichfire, and the kindness in her heart was replaced with his cruelty. Stitched back together at the waist, a long winding scar the permanent reminder of what once was, she set about doing his dark work, finding herself to be a natural instrument of death. Long before the battle of Lights Hope, she was one of many roving Knights in Northrend, terrorizing small villages and securing the already iron grip of the Scourge. It was during this time that she would single-handedly murder dozens of children hiding in a small village, dragging them out into the snow one at a time. This would be her worst nightmare once she was free, something she relives endlessly should she ever fall asleep. Relief finally came in the form of the Battle of Light's Hope, where she found her soul returned to her, mind once again her own. It was here that she joined the Knights of the Ebon Blade, pledging herself entirely to the Highlord. She would rise through the ranks and -eventually- become an Ebon Champion, wielding Helblaine, the polearm she was given for her promotion to Champion. She spent some time at home with her parents, who seemed interested in her new condition, when she did something foolhardy. She decided to test the limits of her curse and see how long she could go without killing. It was this that led to her parents deaths at her own hands after she blacked out in a murderous rage. She fled the scene and would not return for years. Free Time Journeys When not crusading with the Ebon Blade, Tinkaa sought out adventure, anything to give her something new and exciting to do. To this end, she joined what she thought was a good venture, joining a small Gnomish group bent on reclaiming their lost heritage. Eager to meet more Gnomes, she quickly realized that the group wasn't for her, as they looked down on the other races and viewed themselves as superior. However, she met two of her most important people in that group, who would share her concerns and move on together. Her friend Kitaryli Goldsprocket and future adopted sister Tindselle Brightflurry (Cogneedle at the time). Together with her adopted sister and her sisters wife, they joined the Four Winds Trade Company, having liked what they had seen of the energetic and oftentimes absurd and interesting people it attracted. They found themselves a new home, and Tink found her small family growing quickly. It wasn't long before they had found themselves on all sorts of crazy adventures, and her family quickly proved themselves capable, all rising through the ranks to become officers in some form or another. Eventually Tink would begin to develop feelings for perhaps the most unlikely of people-Ulyon Mindeater, the not-really-a-gnome abomination. To her utter shock and delight, her feelings were returned. They brought out parts of each other that were hidden and complimented each other in the most bizarre and amazing ways. In time, Tinkaa would take her new family and friends on a journey to her home growing up. (Under Construction)Category:Member